


我不要这样的生日礼物

by Zxyuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxyuan/pseuds/Zxyuan





	我不要这样的生日礼物

【鸣人生贺】一辆佐（博）鸣的垃圾车  
【大概是个3p吧……虽然我是把博人当作情趣用品来写的】  
【叔佐鸣+长大之后的博人（带一点点病娇？）】  
【本来以为是宇宙飞船 结果是辆垃圾车】  
【博人我对不起你！】

 

博人猛的推开火影办公室的门，力道大的几乎把门给轰烂。

他望着站在火影办公桌后，尚且还拥抱着的两人，冷冷地问道：“你们在干什么。”

他眼中的蓝色暗得像幽深的海底。

鸣人首先反应过来，一把推开了抱着自己的佐助，转身横过一步挡在佐助的身前。

他有些慌乱的解释道：“博人…事情不是你想的那样……”

伟大的七代目火影在这个时候，躲开了自己的儿子的视线。

博人的眼神又暗了一些，他刻意让自己忽略掉父亲那湿润的、泛着红的唇瓣，望向佐助。他问：“你不打算解释些什么么，师，傅？”

他极力克制着自己的怒火不让它爆发，可下一秒，他就跳上了火影办公桌，右手的螺旋丸瞬间成型，连他不经常用的白眼都显现出来。

博人现在唯一想做的事情，就是杀了这个曾经教导过他的，被他叫做师傅的人：

他看见佐助从后面环抱住了自己的父亲，凑近怀中人的耳朵，用一种不大，但足够让自己听清的声音说：“你不是看见了么。”

佐助挑衅的微微勾起了嘴角，然后微张开嘴，含住了鸣人的耳垂。

右手的螺旋丸还没来得及挥出去，博人就已经被佐助的写轮眼给硬生生的定住了所有的动作。他愤怒的看着佐助，看着他轻轻挥手就拂散了自己的螺旋丸。

鸣人转过身，焦急地喊道：“混蛋佐助，快把瞳术解开！”佐助不以为然地把右手绕到鸣人的后腰，轻轻将人往自己怀里一带。

他瞥了一眼博人，对鸣人说：“安静点。”说完，又对博人施加了一个瞳术。

鸣人还在抗议着，博人觉得自己的身体不受控制地做出动作。他张开双腿坐在了桌子上，在这之后，无论他如何调整查克拉的运行，都无法再动弹一下。

今天是鸣人的生日，博人早早结束了自己的任务，想要赶回来给父亲一份生日礼物。但在听到佐助回到村子里的消息的第一时间，他就隐隐感到焦躁不安。

当他站在火影办公室门外，听到里面传来的压抑的闷哼和微弱的水声的时，他明白了：自己最不愿相信的事情，是真的。

他把精心包装好的礼物装进了腰部的包中，然后忍着愤怒推开了门。

博人眼底的怒火持续而猛烈地烧着，他吼了出来：“宇智波佐助！你这个混蛋！你休想抢走鸣人！他是……”话说到一半，博人又被佐助的瞳术剥夺了说话的能力。

佐助将鸣人搂得更紧了一些，他看向博人的眼神里多了一丝玩味。“没错，鸣人是你的父亲”，佐助左边的袖管开始发出幽紫的光芒，须佐的骨骼覆上一层层肌肉组织和皮肤。

佐助把须佐做成的左手也搭在了鸣人的后腰上，又慢慢向下滑去，隔着御神袍，把指尖沉入了鸣人的臀缝之间，“但他是我的爱人。”

鸣人闭上了一直叫嚷着的嘴，浑身一抖，麦色的脸颊瞬间染上上一层红色。

他抓住了佐助的胳膊，低声地说：“佐助…住手，博人还在…”佐助向前，把鸣人逼得倒退一步，刚好卡进博人的双腿间。

鸣人感到背后的儿子的触感，睁大了眼睛，他想要继续自己的抗议，却被佐助抓住了双手按在身后的桌子上，顺带被干脆的封住了双唇。

博人僵硬的坐着，他恶狠狠地盯着正和自己父亲接吻的该死的师傅，同时也感受着父亲在自己的怀里扭动挣扎着。

慢慢的，一种异样的快感从博人的心底烧了起来。

鸣人在感到臀部被硬物抵住的时候，他更加猛烈地挣扎了起来，甚至咬破了佐助的舌头。佐助吃痛的闷哼了一声，把鸣人向博人怀里顶的更紧。

过了半晌，他放开鸣人的唇，墨色的眼盯着鸣人，冷冷的问：“比起我，你更愿意取悦自己的儿子么？”鸣人瞪着有些湿润的眼睛准备吼回去：“佐助…”却猛地被佐助翻了个面，转过去时正好对着博人的脸。

鸣人看着博人写满欲望的表情，脸上的嫣红瞬间褪去，变得煞白，他努力的把手向后伸去想要抓住佐助。

佐助却抬起了鸣人的左腿，把它放在了博人的右腿外面。

鸣人更紧张了，他开始骂骂咧咧地拼命扭动着，想让自己从儿子的身上下去。

“……安静点吊车尾，吵死了。”“佐助你个混蛋，你究竟在想什么！你快停下啊我操！”

佐助皱了皱眉头，拉开了鸣人的拉链，他的手隔着印着绿色小青蛙的内裤开始抚慰鸣人半硬的性器。

鸣人的骂骂咧咧停了下来，他用缠着绷带的右手捂住了自己的嘴，湛蓝的眼里飘上一层雾气。

“你不应该说'我操'，应该说'操我'，明白么，naruto。”佐助贴在鸣人的耳旁说着，顺带用湿润的气息骚扰着已经泛红的耳廓。

佐助感觉到怀里的人的身子在微微颤抖着，他用空出来的那只手脱下了鸣人的上衣。

接触到温度略低的空气时，鸣人瑟缩了一下，向身后的方向靠去，却再一次被佐助顶了回去，

“火影大人，我送给你的生日礼物你还满意么……”佐助加重了手里的力道，鸣人身子一软，几乎贴上博人的脸颊。

“开什么…玩笑……这算哪门子…的生日礼物……”

博人感受着鸣人在自己耳边吐出的湿热气息，看着他那染上了情欲的湛蓝色眼睛，几乎要沉溺下去。

“不喜欢这份礼物么……火影大人……”

佐助的手滑进了鸣人的内裤里，从顶部到根部一点点地揉搓着。

佐助熟悉鸣人身上的每一个敏感点，他总是会用常年使用草稚剑而布满了厚茧的手特别地照料小鸣人顶端的小孔。

鸣人再也无法支撑自己身体的重量，他放弃一般的把下巴搁在了博人的肩膀上。他强忍着呻吟：

“佐…助…放开……呜…不要了”

佐助直起身，手上的动作不停。他看向博人：“如你所愿……”

博人突然感到自己的手臂得到了解放，他几乎是急不可耐的搂住了靠在自己身上的父亲，调整了自己的姿势让鸣人有些发烫的脸贴着自己的脖子。

鸣人愣了一下，然后开始拼命地扭动。眼中的情欲退下去大半：“博人……不……这样的事情……”

博人并未理会自己的父亲，他的手钻进了御神袍，找到胸前的那两点，用力的一拧。鸣人发出了一声悲鸣，然后马上压制住了自己的声音。

博人不满的“啧”了一声，“这个地方…师…不，佐助那个混蛋已经碰过了，还有这种声音…他也一定听了不知道多少遍了……”他烦躁的想着，拨弄那两点的动作也更加粗暴了一些。

鸣人眼里的雾气越来越浓，他被两个人前后夹击，一个是自己的爱人，另一个是流淌着自己一半血液的儿子。

鸣人抬起手，推开博人的肩膀，努力的将望向儿子眼神聚焦，他压制着自己的呻吟问：“博人…你为什…啊…么……要这样?…嗯…”

博人并没有回答，他阴鸷地望向佐助，后者用血红的写轮眼给了他一个不屑的眼神。

佐助抓住鸣人略短的灿金发丝，将他的脸转向自己。鸣人皱了皱眉，可头皮传来的无法抗拒的痛感让他只好随着佐助的动作转回去。

然后佐助又吻了他。

和博人进来之前两人那种轻柔的吻不同，佐助用力的吸吮着他的舌头，还故意的将鸣人的舌头轻咬着拉到外面。来不及咽下的唾液顺着他的下巴流过脖子，再划过锁骨，来到胸膛。

博人放开了鸣人的乳头，把手向父亲的下体伸去。毫不意外的，博人摸到的勃发的性器一片湿滑，他自嘲似的哼了一声。“父亲，我送你的这份生日礼物，你还喜欢吗。嗯？”

上扬的尾音像羽毛划过心尖一样，鸣人一颤，身子又软了几分，他无力地向博人的怀里靠近了几分，却什么都没有回答。

佐助松开了抓着鸣人发丝的手，直起身离开鸣人的双唇，手指转向鸣人的后穴。长年累月的性事已经让鸣人的身体变的敏感，他的后穴早已经开始一张一合的翕动，甚至已经开始分泌肠液。

佐助将两根手指都捅了进去，毫不怜惜的搅动着。鸣人的呼吸开始变得急促，他努力的放松了自己，高温且湿润的穴肉紧紧包裹着佐助的手指，时不时还会贪婪的吸上两口。

佐助抬眼，看到博人正要吻上鸣人。他轻哼了一声，深埋在鸣人身体里的手指一转，狠狠的按了下他的前列腺。鸣人猛地向后一仰，一声尾音带颤的娇媚的呻吟也随之滑了出来。

三个人都是一愣，博人不满了起来“你就那么喜欢他送的礼物吗！”，他赌气一般的用一只手包裹了鸣人的性器，快速的撸动起来，另一只手向下伸过去，玩弄着他的囊袋。

佐助微微勾起了嘴角“那么我就再多送一点吧……”佐助的语气很轻柔，手里的动作却发了狠，疯狂的扣弄着鸣人的前列腺。

太过刺激的感觉让鸣人的呻吟开始破碎，他湛蓝的眼里终于落下泪，他揪着博人的袖子尖叫着，喊出不成句的话：“佐…助……啊啊啊…太…快……佐助……嗯啊…佐……我的……佐助…嗯嗯啊”

博人看着自己的父亲被情欲染色的脸庞，听着父亲尖叫哭喊着别的男人的呻吟，不爽到了极点。

他用力的扣弄着父亲性器顶端的小孔，湿腻的舌头也钻进鸣人的耳朵眼里搅弄着，他问道：“父亲，我送你的礼物，你还中意吗……”鸣人几乎无法思考，只能发出呻吟：“……啊呜”。

“不回答么……”，博人继续问着：“那么，父亲，被自己的儿子送着这样的生日礼物，你就这么兴奋么……”博人顿了一下“还是说，七代目火影大人本来就是这么淫荡呢？”

他空出一只手，扳住鸣人的下巴，强迫他看向自己身后的墙壁。“七代目大人，你可不能忘了，历代的火影大人都看着你呢……特别是……”

博人把鸣人的脸向右边转过去“特别是四代目，水门正在看着你呢。看着他的孙子正在帮他的儿子手淫……”

他向鸣人的耳朵呵了口气。

鸣人的身体瞬间变的僵硬，他开始抗拒着博人。博人一怒，他不允许这样的父亲离开自己的怀抱。

“那就让我亲爱的爷爷，你尊敬的父亲，四代目火影大人好好看看！他的儿子是怎么被自己的孙子玩到射出来的！”博人猛的加快了撸动性器的速度。

鸣人的身子已经软成了一滩，湛蓝色眼里的情欲像风暴一样地翻滚着。

他无力地挂在博人的身上。大腿内侧被佐助的手轻轻挑逗着，性器被博人包裹着快速的撸动，连囊袋也被大力地揉弄着。后穴被佐助的手指搅动，最敏感的前列腺也被疯狂的扣动着。博人还舔弄着他的耳朵，佐助则是在他的脖子上使劲种着草莓。

鸣人用无法聚焦的眼睛望着墙上的父亲微笑着的照片，无法合拢的双唇中流出娇媚到极点的动情呻吟。他在迷糊中想着：父亲……请不要……怪我……

佐助看着鸣人有些分神的样子，突然停了手指的动作。他把鸣人向后一抱，两个人顺势坐在了椅子里。

佐助扒下了鸣人的裤子和御神袍，故意把小青蛙内裤留在了鸣人的脚踝上。

鸣人在佐助的怀里难耐的扭动着，双腿大张，带着一点粉红色的性器在浅金色的毛发里耸立着。

博人看着平日里温柔而强大的父亲现在这般淫乱的样子，无法克制地勃起了。

佐助嘲笑似的看了眼博人，再次禁锢了他的动作。佐助把手指伸进鸣人的体内，故意从指尖释放了微量的雷属性查克拉。鸣人一抖，被这一下刺激地直接尖叫着射了出来，精液射到了自己的胸膛上、脸上。

期间，佐助还坏心眼的调整了鸣人的位置，有一些精液还溅到了博人的脸上。

鸣人喘着气，脱力地躺在佐助的怀里，从窗外洒进来的月光铺在鸣人带着汗珠和白浊的小麦色肌肤上，闪闪发光。

佐助拉开了自己的拉链，扯下了黑色的内裤，巨大的紫红色性器几乎是瞬间弹了出来，青筋怒张，顶端也是湿漉漉的一片。

佐助把鸣人的腿掰得更开，鸣人的下体完全展现在博人面前。天知道博人多么想跳下来提枪上阵，可是宇智波家最引以为傲的瞳术将他压制得动弹不得。

佐助像是宣布占有权一样，扶着自己的性器在鸣人湿滑的穴口来回摩擦着。每次都浅浅地进入一点，又迅速的退出来。

鸣人被折磨了几次之后自己主动扭着屁股往佐助的性器上靠，企图把佐助塞进自己的后穴里。

几次的尝试都没有成功，鸣人几乎要哭了出来，他难耐地蹭着佐助的脖子。

佐助笑了笑，低声地问：“鸣人，喜欢我送你的礼物么。”几乎是想都不想就脱口而出的答案“喜欢……快进来…”

他抬眼望向博人，“我的和博人的，你更喜欢哪一个？”鸣人的身子一僵：“我不…啊！”

话还没说完，佐助就略为使了点劲，把性器的顶端挺进了鸣人的身体，穴肉瞬间缠了上来，蠕动着讨好他。佐助平复了一下自己的呼吸，接着问：“喜欢哪一个？”

鸣人的泪水掉了出来，划过猫须般的胎记。他紧紧抓住佐助的袖子：“佐…嗯啊…助…最喜欢…嗯…”佐助开始小幅度的抽送，又停下不动。

“声音太小了啊，博人好像根本就听不到啊……”

鸣人的眼泪更加汹涌，他用无法聚焦的眼睛望向博人：“博…人……我喜欢…佐助……最喜欢…佐助…嗯啊……”

博人直接忽略了父亲的话语，他的眼睛被情欲烧得通红，死死盯着佐助和鸣人结合的部分，

疯狂的在脑内想象着：如果是自己埋在父亲的湿热紧致的后穴里该是种多么美妙的触感。

想着想着，他的性器就越是硬的发疼。

“原来是喜欢我啊……看来七代目大人对我送的礼物还是不满意呢……”佐助的吻了一下鸣人还带着泪水的眼角，“我可得努力送这个礼了呢……鸣人……”说着，佐助就大开大合的抽送起来。

由于坐姿的关系，佐助每一次的进入都达到最深处，抽出的时候又退到只剩顶端留在甬道里。巨大的性器在鸣人窄小的后穴里抽插，穴口渐渐变得嫣红，肉体碰撞声中也渐渐掺入了水声。

鸣人被操弄得泣不成声，可是佐助却每一次抽送都专门避开他的前列腺。巨大的顶端每每经过他体内最需要安慰的地方都只是滑过，

鸣人扭动着腰和屁股，努力的想让佐助撞上自己的前列腺，却被佐助死死扣住，丝毫都不能动。

佐助从椅子上站起来，把鸣人的脸放到博人的胯间。暗色的布料被情动的液体染成了更深的颜色，博人的胯部被解放，他拼命的耸动自己，却总是和鸣人的脸颊差那么一点点的距离。

佐助轻笑了一下，对鸣人说：“你不喜欢博人送的礼物……小博人都哭起来了呢……”

博人的性器散发着着强烈的青春期男孩子的腥味，这种味道成了鸣人的催情剂，鸣人受了蛊惑一般抬手，拉开了博人的拉链。

拉开博人的内裤的时候，相比同龄人而言已经很大的性器就几乎直接打在鸣人的脸上。

但佐助绝不会给小博人任何一丝触碰到鸣人的机会，他又将鸣人向后一带，重新回到了椅子上。

佐助看着博人情动却无法得到抚慰的样子，顿了顿，然后挺身把全部的性器都埋进身下人高温湿润的后穴里，用顶端研磨着鸣人的前列腺。

鸣人颤抖地收缩着后穴，用涣散的目光望向天花板。他呻吟着，无法闭合自己的嘴巴，小半截带着水光的粉色舌尖伸出来，好不诱人。

佐助抽动了几百下之后，开始疯狂的撞击鸣人的前列腺，每一次都不放过，甚至还针对前列腺浅进浅出地快速顶弄。鸣人几乎被快感溺毙在性欲的汪洋里。

鸣人想要伸手撸动自己，却被佐助掐住手腕反剪到了背后，他加快了抽插的频率。

“和博人说的一样……被自己的儿子和父亲看着……你可是比任何一次都要迷乱呢……naruto……”

鸣人软软地躺在佐助的怀里，听着爱人这般的话语，鸣人却没有任何力气回答他，羞耻心让他落下一串串眼泪。

“不…博人…不要…看……嗯呜…嗯啊不要看……我”，

佐助坚持要让鸣人用后面高潮，鸣人觉得后穴里的炙热越来越烫，越来越硬，越来越粗。他哭喊着，被操的浑身发软。

佐助在这时却突然松手，毫无防备的鸣人一下从佐助身上歪了下来，掉在了地上。

正在高潮的边缘，被猛的退出的那种空虚感折磨地不知所措的鸣人忘记了摔在地上的疼痛感，和博人还在盯着自己这个事实。

鸣人咬紧下唇，微微摇动着屁股把它翘高，祈求着佐助再插进来。

佐助抬手，不轻不重地扇了鸣人的屁股一巴掌：“七代目大人，别忘了你的儿子还在看着你呢……”鸣人迷乱的摇着头：“求你……快进来……”

“连自己的儿子都不在意了么……你还真是喜欢被别人盯着呢……”，佐助弯下身，握住鸣人的腰，把性器放在鸣人的臀瓣之间缓缓抽送，“说点好听的。”

鸣人哭的更厉害了，大滴的眼泪在地面上砸出一个个深色的圆；“一直都喜欢你…只爱你一个人…呜…我爱你…”佐助把趴着的鸣人翻了过来，扶着自己的性器，塞进了顶端，问了个他问过千百遍的问题：

“为什么对我如此执着？”鸣人的抽泣停顿了一下，他抬起双臂，环住佐助的脖子；“因为我…一直都…爱你。”

佐助满意的笑了笑，他用余光看到博人震惊的表情。鸣人被这个笑容蛊惑的忘了哭泣。然而下一秒钟，又是暴风雨一般的操干。

他依然不被允许用手做辅助，佐助每一次抽送都专门针对他的前列腺。鸣人几乎要疯掉，他放肆的尖叫着，拼命的扭头过去向佐助索吻，佐助用舌头和他温柔交缠着，可下身的动作却依然粗暴。

鸣人快要高潮的时候，佐助放开了他的双手，鸣人勉强掐住了他的手臂，恶狠狠的抓出一条条发白的痕迹。最后尖叫着射出来，精液溅了满地。

佐助被不规律抽搐的肠壁绞得几乎缴械，他深呼吸了一次，将性器深深埋进高热湿润的甬道十几次之后，闷哼了一声，在鸣人的最深处释放了出来。

高温的液体烫得鸣人意识涣散，他无力地抽搐了几下，倒在了佐助的怀里。

他昏昏睡过去之前模模糊糊听到有人附在他耳边说：

“鸣人，生日快乐。”

—————————————————

第二天早上，长大了一岁多鸣人在家里醒来。昨晚的记忆让他想要一头撞死在枕头里。

他正在懊恼，房门就突然被打开。“老爸，再不快点的话你又要迟到了！”

鸣人一惊，他喃喃道：“博人……我……”，博人不耐烦地一皱眉：“老爸…你果然喝断片了吗？我和妈妈解释过了你为什么没回家，昨晚是我把你从烤肉店拖回来的，没什么其他的事的话就赶紧起床，早饭要凉了。”

说完，博人“碰”地带上了门，鸣人摇了摇头，叹了口气：“结果你还是用了写轮眼么……”

清冷的声音从窗户的方向传来，“脑子倒是还灵光。”鸣人攥紧了被子，压低了声音吼着。

“混蛋佐助……你到底为什么要那样做！博人…他…他是我的儿子！而且…那到底算什么生日礼物啊！”

佐助从窗子外翻进来，黑色的斗篷在空中扬起，他轻盈地落地，径直走到鸣人床边坐下。

他抚摸着鸣人脸上的胡须印记，“有什么关系，十几年前你不是还到处嚷嚷着我是你朋友么。”

鸣人老脸一红，张嘴就想怼佐助，“声音太大的话，楼下能听见的。”鸣人只好讪讪地闭上了嘴，赌气的把脸扭到另一边。

佐助好笑的看着他，低下头亲了他的脖子：“新的一岁，你还要和我闹别扭么。”

“哼，你还说呢！你什么礼物都没给我，还当着博人的面……”，鸣人不好意思的顿了一下，“……总而言之，生日礼物你是一定要补送的得吧哟！”

佐助微微直起身子，好笑地望着他：“还嫌昨晚不够的话……我现在就再满足你……”他们的唇再次交叠，窗外响起了清脆的鸟鸣声。

“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”  
—————————————————  
博人在洗手间里看着自己的小博人，“我昨天晚上是裸睡着做了春梦吗……为什么觉得好冷……”


End file.
